Akuto Kouji
Akuto Kouji is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard ∀ and the leader of Team ∀ (Pronounced 'Turn A'). While appearing to be a normal human, he is in fact a being created by Genesis Deity Messiah to contain and imprison Chaos Dragon Deity Valkenheim; a creature born from the clashing powers of creation and destruction. In order for him to live a normal peaceful life; Messiah implanted fake memories within him to make him believe he was a normal human. Messiah gave him the name of Kouji after its vanguard. After being challenged to a cardfight by Rena Morikawa, Valkenheim's consciousness awakened just enough to create a deck for its host based on its own power; creating the Chaos Incarnate clan. His ace is Chaos Dragon Deity, Valkenheim. Apperance Akuto has shoulder-length silver hair that flairs out at the sides and violet eyes. He is often seen wearing his usual white jacket, red shirt and black pants, with a pair of black training gloves. At school he wears the standard uniform. He is usually seen with a gold pendant round his neck and his deck case strapped to his right hip. Personality Akuto has an calm and apathetic demeanour, he always looked at people's dreams and troubles as nothing to do with him and actively avoids getting involved with other people. He does however have a sense of justice and refuses to ignore situations (Such as Riku's bullying). After starting to play Cardfight Vanguard however he began to actively interact with others. Finally finding something he can be passionate about; he completely devotes himself to the game. History When Genesis Deity Messiah and Dragon Deity of Destruction Gyze clashed millennia ago; their opposing powers of creation and destruction mixed into a completely chaotic form. From this union rose a new entity compromised entirely of chaos; its sole purpose to reduce the world to the same state. Messiah sealed the entity away before it grew too powerful and sent it to Earth with the Zeroth Dragons. The awakening of the Dragons caused the Chaos Deity to stir as well, and Messiah had to remake the seal. Unlike before a simple seal would not be enough, so messiah created a human to act as a living container. A living container could constantly supply energy to the seal, keeping the Deity restrained indefinitely. Given the name Akuto Kouji, the human lived an uneventful life before encountering vanguard through a chance meeting with Rena Morikawa. When he was younger has was friends with Alex Amatsukami, and when Alex starting shutting herself in, he tried his best to reach out to her. However another girl in the group told everyone to give up, and so most of their friends did. Akuto kept trying until Alex's parents eventually stepped in and told him to back off. When Akuto finally caught a glimps of Alex at her bedroom window, she turned away from him. To Akuto this was a sign that their friendship was over and that he wasn't wanted anymore. This rejection caused Akuto to introvert himself and try his utmost to not get involved with others anymore. In truth, Alex was actually going to Akuto, having gotten over her loss, however by the time she made it to the front of the house, Akuto was gone. One day during a rather boring routine day of dozing through high school, he happened upon Riku Takagane being beaten by a bully. Akuto stepped in and drove the bully off, however Riku quickly ran from Akuto too, dropping his deck case in the process. When Akuto looked at the cards, he felt a sense of nostalgia towards them, though he did not understand why given he had never played the game. Akuto went to the Vanguard club to return the cards. Rena Morikawa saw Akuto had an interest in the deck and challenged him on a whim. Following her challenege Akuto experienced a vison of a shadowed giant in the void of space, standing before an unknown planet (Cray). The giant reached out towards Akuto before the vision ended, and Akuto woke to find himself with a strange deck of cards in his hand, including a card he thought he recognised: Chaos Dragon Deity, Valkenheim. Deck Akuto's original deck was made up of basic Chaos Incarnate cards that were created when Valkenheim's awakening began. After reaching the nationals and Valkenheim's awakening progressed even further, Akuto's Chaos Incarnate deck grew more powerful; adding several new cards including various forms of Valkenheim. Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Character